The present invention relates generally to remote control devices, and more specifically to a system for remotely operating devices external to an automotive vehicle from the automotive vehicle.
Many vehicles include a remote control that is used to activate various types of devices such as garage door openers, home security systems, and exterior lighting. The transmitters for such devices may be incorporated directly into the vehicle such as in the vehicle visor. By depressing one or more of the buttons the system can be trained to operate external features such as a garage door. Typically, little security is associated with such features. That is, once access is gained to the vehicle the features may be operated with a touch of a button.
One drawback to such systems is that once an unauthorized person gains access to a key or to the vehicle the system may be operated. For example, if a vehicle with such a system is left in the driveway of a residence, access may be easily gained into the vehicle and the system activated to operate a garage door or the like to gain access to the residence.
One known system requires that a vehicle ignition be turned on with a vehicle key in order to activate the system. However, if an unauthorized person gains access to the vehicle with the vehicle key, the remotely operated devices such as a garage door may be operated.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that remotely operates various devices and includes security features to prevent unauthorized operation of the security devices.